


Not Quite Fate, But Something Like It

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actor!Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade Wilson enters an abandoned Blockbuster one day and is thrown into the opening scene of his favourite movie with his favourite actor, Peter Parker. Instead of bumping into his soulmate however, Garrett, the character Peter portrays, bumps into Wade. Wade spends the rest of his time there attempting to make Garrett and his soulmate. Garrett spends his time trying to get Wade to slow down and enjoy things.Based off a tumblr post by symbiote-spideypool





	Not Quite Fate, But Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

> obvi as it said in the summary, this is based off a post by symbiote-spideypool!

Wade Winston Wilson has a dirty little secret, and his dirty little secret is this: he absolutely adores chick flicks. As a bodyguard-for-hire, he has a reputation to uphold, and while he’d die of happiness if someone did a grand, sweeping gesture for him like in the movies he so adores, he thinks he’d also die of embarrassment if anyone found out that he’d like that. Okay no, he actually wouldn’t. If he’s honest, everyone he works with _knows_ he’s a big softie, but he feels like it’s just the thing to say. He’d composed the thoughts very carefully and it’d be a shame not to piece them all together. 

Anyway. He loves all the classic, overdone tropes. He loves romances, no matter how cliché they are. But most of all, he loves Peter Parker. Peter Parker is an actor in this one movie that’s now become his favourite movie ever. He’s watched it so many times he can quote the movie word for word. 

One day, he enters an abandoned Blockbuster, and the scene he steps into is extremely familiar. The sky is a very certain shade of orange, Wade in front of a very certain café. And then it happens. Peter - Garrett in the movie - and Wade bump into each other. In the movie, Lauren, Garrett’s future wife, offers to buy him another coffee. Right now, Garrett and Wade are staring into each other’s eyes, Garrett’s hand is on Wade’s shoulder, Wade attempts to apologise, and Lauren walks right past them without another glance in their direction. This is _not_ how the movie goes, and Wade unfreezes. 

“Hey,” Wade starts, grabbing Garrett’s hand, “I know this sounds wild, but you just missed your soulmate and you need to meet her _now_.” Wade starts running through the crowd, Garrett still holding onto his hand, in search of the purple sneakers he’d noticed and fallen in love with from the first time he’d seen them. She’s gone, though. It stresses Wade out, but Garrett doesn’t seem fazed. 

“It’s okay. If we’re really soulmates, we’ll find each other again eventually. Besides, right now, I _really_ have to go; I hafta -”

“- drive your niece to her tap class. I know. Shit, oh my god, that was really creepy. Sorry. I’m a-a psychic. I know the future.” Garrett laughs, not unkindly, waves bye, and walks away.

Since he can’t do anything now, he tries to see if he can’t find a way out. He’s got money to make, people to help. But when he gets to the café, there’s no . . . portal or whatever that opens up. He has no way out. He resigns himself to his fate, but as it gets later, he realises he doesn’t exactly have money or a place to sleep. He wanders around the streets, trying to find maybe a place that wouldn’t be too dirty. 

“Hey stranger,” someone calls out from above. He looks up and sees Garrett’s head hanging out a second story window. 

“Hi!”

“What’re you doin’ out so late?”

“I’m uh, newly homeless!”

“That’s too bad! Y’know, I usually don’t invite strange men to stay the night . . .”

“Do you make exceptions for the hot ones?” That one earns him a smile that just about stops his heart. 

“No! But I make exceptions for one: you!” That’s it. Wade has died and gone to heaven. He’s gotten knocked out and is dreaming the best dream ever. He never wants to wake up. Garrett closes his window, and meets Wade outside. 

“So, hey, I never caught your name,” Garrett says as they go up the stairs.

“I’m Wade,” he answers.

“Cool. I’m Garrett, but you probably already know, Mr. Psychic.” They both laugh. Wade silently vows to make Garrett laugh as much as he can; he loves the melodic sound of it. When they enter the apartment, Garrett gives him a tour. There’s a guest room - Wade’s room, Garrett’s bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. Garrett gives Wade a toothbrush, and after they brush their teeth, they say goodnight to each other and retire to their respective bedrooms.   
When Wade wakes up, it takes him a moment to remember where he is. As soon as he does, he checks the clock, because Lauren’s got something this morning, and if they make it in time, Garrett and Lauren can fall in love and it’ll be happily ever after. He rushes to wake up Garrett, who’s very sleepy and adorable and compliant, he quickly finds.

“Garrett, Garrett,” he says, gently shaking him awake. Garrett rub at his eyes and slowly blinks them open.

“Wh - Wade? What’s goin’ on?”

“Your soulmate’s got something this morning. C’mon, we can catch her if we hurry!”

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Garrett replies blearily, yawning and stretching. He’s got an adorable case of bedhead, and he slowly and reluctantly gets up to shuffle into the bathroom. Wade decides to fix him some breakfast. 

“Wade,” Garrett says in between bites of the pancakes, “these are really good, but that doesn’t distract me from the fact that it is too early to be awake now.”

“It’s okay! It’ll all be worth it when you find your soulmate and fall in love!”

“Sure, sure. What’s my soulmate’s name?”

“Her name’s Lauren.” 

“Lauren. Okay. I’ll be ready to meet her after I brush my teeth and change. Hey wait, do you need clothes?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah, I could use some.”

“I hope we don’t need to be anywhere fancy; the only clothes I have that’ll fit you are baggy clothes.”

“Uh no, that works. Do you - do you, uh, have a hoodie?”

“Yeah, of course, but it’s summer. You’re not gonna be hot?” 

“I’ll deal. I just would prefer to cover up my scars,” he says uncomfortably, gesturing at his face. 

“Oh,” Garrett replies, softening. “Yeah, if that makes you more comfortable.” He hands Wade the clothes and heads to the bathroom. Wade changes in his bedroom. 

They’re too late. Lauren isn’t there anymore. Wade still holds out hope. He remembers the rest of her schedule, after all. But then it keeps happening. They go everywhere she’s supposed to be, and each time they _just_ miss her. 

“Wade, slow down! Destiny, fate, that shit can wait! Haha I just rhymed. But seriously! Loosen up! Have some _fun_! You’ve barely stopped running the whole day!”

“No,” Wade insists. “I _know_ her schedule. We’ll catch her!” He eventually gives in around dinnertime.

“Wade, hey, it’s getting late. Let’s get dinner and call it a day.”

“Yeah, okay,” he mumbles, defeated. Garrett gently slips a finger under his chin and nudges him ‘til he looks up at Garrett.

“Hey, hey. Remember what I said? About us meeting eventually if it’s really fate? Don’t worry. C’mon. There’s this place that has, hands down, the _best_ Italian food.”

They walk side by side to the place and Wade quickly recognises it. It’s the restaurant that Sydney, Garrett’s sister, works as a waiter at. _Shit_ , the movie’s getting more and more derailed and this is _not_ what was supposed to happen. _Lauren_ was supposed to be here, being introduced to Sydney. The food _is_ amazing though, and Sydney’s real nice and easygoing. 

“Wade,” Sydney says when Garrett leaves to go to the bathroom. “This is the happiest that Garrett’s been in a while. You’ve got him almost _glow_ ing. Take care of him, okay?” He nods. 

Weeks pass, and Wade’s still de _ter_ mined to make this all work out. He doesn’t realise how intimate and special it is when Garrett rests his head in Wade’s lap, doesn’t realise how domestic they are with all the habits and routines they’ve formed. He doesn't fully realise the fact that he’s got his own toothbrush and bedroom there, that Garrett’s never thought to kick him out. He doesn’t realise that he doesn’t mind being photographed when the photographer is Garrett, doesn’t realise that Garrett loves taking photos of Wade when the light is just right and makes him look like an angel. He’s too busy making the movie happen because obviously Garrett and Lauren are endgame that he doesn't realise that Garrett would like to be more than friends. 

Then the end of the movie is coming. There’s a cruise to the Caribbeans, and Wade takes Garrett in the hopes that Lauren will be on the ship even if she doesn’t have a reason to be this time around. Something gets skewed and he and Garrett share a bed. Neither of them mind. 

They have a fun time onboard, and Wade pretty much forgets about Lauren. They dance, they eat good food, they swim in a pool, they watch performances, they stay up late talking. But when they reach the Caribbeans, it all comes crashing down on him. This is it. This is the end, and he’s gone and managed to entirely fuck up his favourite movie. Garrett sits down on the beach towel next to him, knocking his knee against Wade’s. 

“Hey. What’s up? Don’t like the Caribbeans?” He grabs Wade’s hand and rubs it soothingly in circles with his thumb. 

“No, I-I’ve fucked up your life! I’ve fucked this all up! You were supposed to meet your soulmate and have the best time of your life and be happy and romantic and lovey-dovey but instead you met _me_ and now you can’t have your proposal here, under the setting sun!”

“Y’know, I thought you really _were_ a psychic in the beginning, but I don’t think so now.”

“Oh?” Some of the frustration drains out of him to let in confusion. 

“Yeah. If you _were_ one, you would’ve known this was coming.” Garrett gets up on one knee in front of him and holds out a box, and his brain just short circuits. 

“I’m not sure about fate and destiny and soulmates and all that, but I _am_ sure of one thing. I met _you_ that day and ever since, every day has been the best day ever. You’ve filled my days with joy and laughter and love, and my apartment truly feels like _home_ because you’re in it. I don’t know if I’d be able to live happily without you anymore. I know this might seem quick, but I can’t think of anything that would make me happier. Marry me?”

It’s not the proposal speech he’d had for Lauren, but it’s the proposal speech he has for _Wade_ and he just can’t resist. The plot is long lost at this point, so he throws caution to the wind. He tackles Garrett into the sand and kisses him. 

“So I take it that’s a yes?” Garrett asks jokingly, smile wide and hands cupping Wade’s face. He laughs and nods eagerly -

\- and is brought back to the present in an abandoned Blockbuster. He’d just had the best weeks of his life, and now he’s aching and feeling impossibly empty. He takes a moment to get himself together. When he’s feeling slightly more under control, he takes out his phone and starts walking while trying to figure out if weeks have actually past. Using his phone and walking might not’ve been the best idea, because he bumps into someone bearing a coffee. They grab him to avoid falling, and he catches them before the two of them fall. 

“Shit, sorry about that, I can _ab_ solutely get you a new one, I in _sist_ ,” he says, automatically quoting Lauren even though thinking about that movie currently hurts his heart. He looks up and gapes, breathing “holy shit”. 

“I - was that from my movie? Because it sounded _real_ ly familiar,” Peter fucking Parker says. They untangle themselves. 

“It’s a good line,” Wade says sheepishly. Peter smiles the same smile Garrett did (duh). 

“It really is,” Peter says. He takes his receipt out of his pocket and scribbles down his name, drink order, and phone number and presses the receipt into Wade’s hands before running off. Maybe fate does exist, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i am currently working on a Big Boi based off my fave podcast musical, 36 Questions! it's gna be spideypool! idk if i'll share or when i'll finish, but. it's not done bc idk how i want it to end! it's currently v v dialogue-heavy, so i needta go bk nd add in action, as well as edit. 
> 
> also i hv orientation pt 2 on the 4 and classes start on the 5 so! i'm p p nervous, but hopefully i'll be able to make friends!


End file.
